


Burden of Proof

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: "This court finds you guilty."





	Burden of Proof

"For the war crimes of attacking El Dorado, threatening the safety of Future City and threatening the stability of the time stream, how does the court find the defendant, Saryuu 'Saru' Evans?"   
El Dorado's courtroom was very dark, and from where Saru stood in the center of it, the bright lights all focused on him made it near impossible to make out more than the vague dark shapes of the jury and the judge. Off in the shadows, the former Second Stage Child and former leader of Feida knew Fei Rune was watching him, perhaps with his parents, perhaps alone.  
It was for the better. The most he could do for his former comrades was gaining leniency for them by giving himself up and accepting whatever the court decided was fitting for such a villain like him. He smirked to himself, and only looked up again as the jury finished conferring with each other for one last time, a dry, resigned smirk on his face.

What a truly horrible way to end.  
           

In the seats, Fei watched Saru give the judge a trademark smirk, his hands clenched into fists on the arm of his chair. None of the members of Feida had been sentenced, except for certain members of Zan that even Saru couldn't cover for. Even himself and Zanark were free, the latter of whom had disappeared on his motorcycle the moment it was announced that his criminal record had been cleared.

In the audience, Fei could see a few other former members had shown up; Meia and Giris were holding onto each other, watching with wide eyes at the lone form of their old leader, looking remarkably small in the cuffs and chains war criminals had to wear.  
A few members of the Lagoon were present as well, even Zan and Garu, although there were only one or two from the former team.       

"We have, your honor."  
Fei could feel his finger nails dig into his palm; this court was so stacked against Saru, he couldn't see why they tried to deny it was a fair and normal trial--yes, Saru had done some awful things, even destroying part of Future City in preparation for the Ragnarok Tournament,  but El Dorado's paranoia and fear had driven the Second Stage Children into a war from their attempts to erase them from existence.           Didn’t that count for something?

"For the crimes of declaring war against El Dorado and Future City, how do you find the defendant?"       

"Guilty, your honor."  
Fei had to bite his lip. 

"For the crimes of threatening the safety of the non-combatants and innocents, how do you find?"  

"Guilty, your honor."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Fei could see Meia burying her head into Giris' shoulder, while he gently smoothed down her hair.   

"For the crimes of endangering the continuity of the time stream and the natural order of history, how do you find?"         

"We find the defendant guilty, your honor."  
Fei could feel a pinprick of blood where his teeth had broken through his skin, making his lip bleed as the gavel came down.        

"Saryuu Evans, you are found guilty of all crimes by this court. You will be transferred to the highest level of MUGEN prison to carry out your multiple life sentences. This court is dismissed."   
Another slam of the gavel, and Meia started crying. Wiping the blood off on his sleeve, Fei got up as the guards roughly grabbed Saru by his arms, pulling him out of the courtroom. Despite being treated like a rag doll, Saru kept his chin up, proud until the end, although Fei couldn't tell if it was for his benefit or for the former Feida members watching.          

 

Gritting his teeth, Fei left the courtroom as well, pushing past people to reach the now sentenced criminal and his guards. Down the hall, he could see Saru's white hair in between the grey uniformed shoulders of his guards. Opening his mouth to yell, someone's hand caught his arm, refusing to let go even when he tugged. A glanced over his shoulder revealed it was Alpha, whose cool grey eyes took in his torn expression and the sight of Saru's back rapidly disappearing down the hallway. 

"You know he deserves this sentence." As usual, his voice was calm and practically emotionless, and he held still even when Fei tugged again, looking like he might stomp on his foot, "Saru took responsibility for starting the war."        

"I know that, Alpha! I was there." Fei tried to free his arm again, but the Protocol Omega captain didn't budge.      

"Then why are you chasing him now?"         

"I need to talk to him." Fei's expression turned determined, "I have to. It’s something important. And just so you know, I'm not stupid enough to free him or run away or whatever El Dorado is worried I might do." After another moment, Alpha gave him a small nod, and let go, crossing his arms as Fei ran after Saru.      

 

"Saru! Saru!" He pushed his way out of the doors to the circle of guards around the dark police vehicle that was going to take Saru to the prison.            

"Let me through, I'm Professor Rune's son...I need to talk to Saru, let me...let me see him..." While the guards didn't stop him, Fei felt them push against him, and by the time he was facing the back doors of the van, he was breathing harder.  
In the back, Saru looked surprised to see him, before he gave him a small smile.      

"Fei."  

"Saru."  
The white haired boy shifted in his seat to turn to him, the chains and hand cuffs clinking against each other as its energy links softly crackled.    

"I honestly didn't think you would be the one to chase after me."      

"I'm not going to help you escape, if that's what you mean."   
Saru made a face, and then sighed, "I don't want to escape, not anymore. Why do you think I let them arrest me in exchange for leniency for everyone else?"

Fei frowned, "Even me?"       

"You were a part of Feida too."         

"And then I betrayed you."    

"Maybe I was a little blind back then, but now I don't blame you for leaving us." Saru's expression softened slightly, even as the guard closest to them made a warning sign. They were getting short on time.         

"Fei." His tone was serious, "Do you think I deserve this?"  

"Only some of it, Saru. The courts..."

"I know what they did." Saru wasn't looking at him, and the prisoner closed his eyes, "I just wanted to know what you thought." That surprised him, but before Fei could say anything more, the guard's whistle blew, signaling that it was time to go. Saru's smile had an edge of self-mocking to it, "So much for my promise of being able to play soccer with everyone, right?"           

"Don't be ridiculous, Saru. We'll stand on the same field someday."   
The doors closed, and the van started moving away, the thrusters activating as it started taking off.  
Fei ran after it, following its shadow as it started to rise into the sky, "I promise, okay?  We'll all play soccer together one day! I promise!"   
The last thing Fei saw of Saru was his smile brightening.     

"I'll hold you to that."


End file.
